Hearing Damage
by theo1R
Summary: Harry Potter has never been the light's hero. With his own plans, he left the wizarding world with those loyal to him and created his own empire working as a master assassin with his own guild and with a mate that would shock most people, he is living the life but a chance encounter at a local high school in some rainy town in America might just lead him to discover what he and his
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Twilight**

 **EC POV**

Life since the incident with the nomad vampires was a lot different than before. I now had a human girlfriend who I now knew for sure was just my singer but I was too afraid to tell her that, being too afraid of hurting her and the uncertainty of whether she would tell others of our secret should I leave her to live her human life and I wouldn't have had to make that decision had it not been for him.

The day started normally and after picking up Bella from her house for school, we arrived to rumors of a new student. He was male from what I had gathered from the glimpse I caught in the teen's minds but other than that, nothing else was known about him, not even his name and people were curious to know more. I didn't think much of it and my family and I entered the school when they arrived a minute after me and Bella. I listened idly to Rosalie and Emmet's excitement about the new car parked just a few spaces to where ours were but my attention was more on Bella and her stories of Phoenix and her childhood which weren't exactly gripping but she was my girlfriend and both my mother's raised me to be a gentleman and so I paid all my attentions to her and her only.

Classes went as they normally did, nothing out of the ordinary and thoughts pf the new student completely escaped my mind although I did overhear his name from the gossipy girl Jessica who wouldn't shut up about how good looking he was to her friends and I found it weird that we didn't share the same classes but Jessica also answered that question for me, because it was his first day here and there were some things that needed sorting out, he wouldn't attend classes with us today, he would officially start tomorrow. I stopped paying attention after that and the rest of the day went in relative calmness and I spent the night watching over Bella like every other night before though I couldn't get rid of the feeling of being watched but there was no foreign scents that I could smell and I didn't see nor hear anyone but given recent events, I chalked it up to me being paranoid about Victoria seeking to avenge her fallen mate, I should have known better than to assume.

The next day is when things started getting out of hand for me. I drove Bella to school and the chatter about the new addition to the town and school had died down.

Everything changed during our first lesson though.

There was a knock at the door during biology and Mr. Molina called out for whomever it was to enter and in walked a God. He was 6"3' with midnight hair and eyed that looked like they held all the secrets of the universe. What struck me the most about him however was the quietness of his mind, I couldn't hear his thought and that shocked me because it want like Bella because when trying to read Bella's thought, it feels like something is blocking me, some kind of shield while he just felt empty, like there was nothing there and that baffled and fascinated me so much that I missed the introductions and the lesson. I only came out my trance like state when the bell rang, signaling the end of class and I had to leave for another one.

I still hadn't gotten his name and that just felt wrong so I probed into Jessica's mind when she passed by me, she would know given how much attention she would gave to new student and I learned that his name was Damian Jameson and he grew up in the Scottish highlands but did most of his schooling in London thus explaining his strange accent. I decided to investigate further at lunch with my family there, for now I would see what else I could find by chance.

Lunch came sooner than I had expected but I was no less excited to be with my family, their thoughts soothed me and allowed me to escape from the loud thoughts of other people in the building. Their minds were familiar territory and I felt calmer in their presence than I did anywhere else.

The new student, Damian came about halfway through lunch with nothing but an apple in his hands and he sat at the far end of the lunch room alone and he didn't try to socialize with anyone no matter how had Jessica kept trying to get his attention. I knew he noticed it because his eyes flashed with amusement before he went back to ignoring her.

"I can't feel his emotions" muttered Jasper distractedly, looking at Damian with curiosity and caution clear in his gaze and an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"I can't read his mind either"

"Maybe he's like me?" chimed in Bella

"I don't think so. He can feel your emotions clearly" I told her gesturing at Jasper.

We were now openly staring at him with the exception of Rosalie who no matter how indifferent she tried to look, I knew she was as curious as the rest of us. He saw us staring at him but she showed no outward sign of being uncomfortable or surprised which was another anomaly given that most people would probably be stammering and blushing at having our full attention but he didn't seem to care one bit, interesting.

The vibrating of a phone disturbed our concentration a little bit but when we heard his voice answering, we were once again watching him like hawks. There was just something about him that called out to me and I wondered if that was what my siblings were feeling too.

He didn't even check the caller I.D. before answering.

" _Hello_ _ **lítið hrafn**_ _"_ he answered quite cheerfully in French though I didn't understand what came after the 'hello'.

" _Don't you 'little raven' me. You shouldn't have left without telling me. Anyway there's someone here who wants to talk to you" chimed an angelic voice like bells._

" _Like you didn't know already know that I was leaving! Who is it with you? I am curious to know" he replied with an amused tone._

" _Hello H. Can you imagine my surprise when I heard that you had taken this little vacation without even thinking about informing me? If I was anyone else, I would be quite offended you know?" said a new emotionless male voice._

" _It's a good thing then that you are just not anybody else and come on, when have I ever told anyone of my plans huh? Anyway there is certainly no need to make such a fuss over such a small matter, I will visit you soon after Tokyo and everything so in a week I will be there with you" Damian said, still with that amused voice as before._

" _That just makes me feel all so warm inside" replied the other man dryly_

" _No need for sarcasm dear. You know how I am so my disappearing act couldn't have been that shocking but I am curious as to why you called? There must be a reason or you wouldn't have bothered at all."_ He had a humorless smile on his lips.

" _I'm trying to escape your sister's madness. The woman had the audacity to take over my manor and start a sword tournament and since everybody here is pretty much in fear of her, he conned them all into participating. Anyway I have to go, some paper work to finish and excuses to come up with so I don't get roped in too. Goodbye."_ The voice was still emotionless though I could detect a hint of amusement in it before I heard some rustling as if someone else was taking the phone and I was proved right a second later when that female voice answered again.

" _You know I love you sis but a sword tournament, really?"_

" _Of course, what else am I supposed to do? It's so boring you know? Anyway I have to go, the tournament starting is about to start, you sure are missing out on a lot of fun"_

" _Whatever you say_ _ **halvmåne**_ _, tell me who wins the tournament alright? Don't scare them too much, Tom is quite fond of them."_

All that conversation happened in a span of a minute and nothing much was revealed about him except that he had one crazy sister who he was evidently very fond of. I was ever so curious to know more about him for reason that I was unwilling to explore right now, at least not until I had talked to my family.

"Curious, even I can't see his future. Just who is he?" questioned Alice, looking unnaturally serious.

"I guess we will find out" I told her looking straight at Damian who finally seemed to have noticed us and i dont know if it was just my imagination but I could have sworn that I saw his lips upturn in amusement at my last sentence as if he had heard exactly what I had said which was not possible because I could hear his heartbeat, he was human, at least I thought he was.

'Just what secrets do you hold' I asked myself. I guess I will just have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Twilight**

 **DAMIAN/HP POV**

I walked towards my car, sighing loudly.

Why did I choose such a small town to vacation in? Now I had to go to an American high school or else people would talk and attention is not something I am particularly fond of.

The drive didn't take long and before I knew it, I was there and I couldn't help the scoff that came out because this school was small, smaller than one of my manors and not for the first time, I asked myself;

'What prompted me to come to this backward town named after an eating utensil of all things?' and an answer was lacking but I just shrugged it off, who cares? I will be out of here soon.

Perhaps this whole school thing would prove to be amusing, who knew what went through the minds of 'normal' teenagers!

My classes before lunch whizzed by with me paying little attention to the rumors going around me.

What I found more interesting was the 'little' vampire sitting on the other side of the classroom.

He was about 6'2" with cooper looking hair and gold eyes, a 'vegetarian' then, interesting.

He was pretty and if I didn't have Tom, I would have definitely tried my luck.

I wondered if there were more of them here and if there were, that would surely enhance my experience here and my experience here would be pretty alleviated and what more could in ask for?

Lunch came sooner than expected and I made a beeline for an empty table, noticing a table filled with beautiful people except for a human girl who I had noticed sitting together with the copper haired one in biology.

She was quite plain looking and I wondered how she felt everyday surrounded by such beauty and did she know who she was fraternizing with?

Perhaps I would ask her someday or I could just peak into her mind and get all my answers given my lack of patience.

I sat down and glanced outside before I felt eyes on me and I had to stop myself from chuckling out loud.

Seemed like I wasn't the only one curious I thought amused when I felt somebody probing at my mental shields.

'So they have gifts' I thought to myself, fascinating.

Before I could analyze them more, my phone rang and the only one who knew this number was my lovely sister so I didn't need to check the caller I.D before answering.

What surprised me though was the conversation with Tom.

I hadn't expected him to call given that last I heard, he was busy with dark lord business and as much as I had missed my mate, we both had demanding jobs with me running my guild and him the British wizarding world but we had reached a happy medium and now the only thing missing was our third and final mate to complete us.

Glancing around one last time at the vampires table, shock went through my whole body, how hadn't I noticed it before? He was our third and I hadn't notices? Why?

Those questions stayed with me the rest of the day and when I got home, plans began to form inside my head

First I would have to inform I would have to inform Tom of this new unexpected development which I was pretty sure he would mock me about because who else would go on vacation and accidentally find their mate? Me that's who

Secondly I would have to integrate myself into his life and family and find out if he was also aware of our bond and if he was involved with that girl that I saw him sitting close to today and if so, how to eliminate her because nothing and nobody would stand in my was of claiming what was rightfully mine

And lastly, Tom would have to come here because my plans of leaving in a week were completely destroyed.

He also needed to get to know our new mate and together, we could claim him and we will finally complete.

What worried me most was his diet and what had made him decide on it and if that was going to be a problem given the nature of Tom and I, because hell I was a master assassin and Tom was a dark lord and how would he fit into our lives?

Luckily I didn't have to make any decisions right now though, I would have to extensively discuss everything with Tom and then we would both make an informed decision on how to proceed.

I called Tom then;

"This is certainly unexpected" he answered with a hint of a smile in his voice; "How can I be of assistance?"

"Can't I just call you to ask how your day was?"

He snorted with derision before answering;

"Right! As if"

I loved this, how comfortable we were with each other and our ability to talk like that without anybody getting hurt.

How would having a new mate change that?

"I found him" there was excitement in my tone and like always, he detected it

"Found who? I can practically feel your happiness and it's scary. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are torturing some poor soul right now. You are practically vibrating"

"I'm just so happy, I found our third in this sleepy town" I giddily informed him.

He stayed quite for a while, shock clearly running through his system from what I could detect through our mating bond.

"He's there? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I discovered it after already having talked to you earlier and there was just so much going through my head plus he's a vegetarian muggle vampire with what appears to be a human girlfriend"

"Why do the fates hate us so? We are good people, aren't not?"

I chuckled in amusement.

"I'm pretty sure there are thousands of people that would readily disagree with that, of course most of them are dead but well…" I told him;

"Anyway, I need you here to help me 'win his heart' and I don't even know if he can feel the mating call or if he would even recognize it and if he doesn't, it would only complicate matters more."

"I understand. Let me just finish some things here and I will be with you soon enough, _**Jusque-là, Mon amour**_ "

" _ **Jusque-là**_ "

With that, I ended the call and got ready for bed, I was exhausted.

Tom arrived not long after I went to sleep and I shifted a little to make more room before murmuring a sleepy goodnight and promptly falling back asleep, we would discuss everything when I was more lucid, for now, sleep beckoned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Whole Again**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Twilight**

 **TMR POV**

A Soul Mate... such a foreign concept to one such as myself and 'till that moment in the chamber of secret I had never considered the possibility that somewhere out there was my perfect match

I had just been about to finish draining the youngest Weasley of her life force and once again take up my mantle as the dark lord when he suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, practically gliding with eyes void of anything and I felt it then.

It started slowly, a sensation I couldn't comprehend but his eyes had widened in realization.

"You feel it too then?" the question was pointless but I still wanted to hear his verbal answer.

"I don't appreciate people messing with my fledglings" his voice was as cold as his eyes which were now completely gazing at the fallen body of the girl.

I didn't miss how he refused to answer my question but what annoyed and baffled me more was the wave of anger I felt at the girl for taking his attention from me.

"She won't wake up you know" I gleefully told him, wanting to get back the control I seemed to lose in his presence.

"Do you know what's happening to your soul right now? All the pieces scattered everywhere?" he asked me nonchalantly as if my hocruxes were common knowledge.

I couldn't help the wave of anger and despair that slammed into me.

"What did you do?" I hissed at him

He started chuckling before full blown out laughing as if I had said the most amusing thing.

"Oh Tom Tom Tom, if only it was that easy" he answered amidst his chuckles

"Answer me!" my wand hand twitched and not fir the first time since this whole thing started, I regretted the massive amount of protection I had put on my wand that I couldn't even summon it to me right at this moment.

"Your soul has finally found a reason to be whole again"

"What are you talking about?" I was scared, I had gone to lengths no human had ever gone before in-order to achieve immortality and I was not willing to sacrifice it, not after everything.

"Your soul has merely found another that is its perfect match in every way so why be alone when you can merge with another" his answer was bleak, revealing little about what he was thinking because he knew I would make the connection.

"You..." before I could finish, agonizing pain flared all over and in a moment's notice I found myself fussing with my soul pieces and acquiring some new and old memories.

The pain lasted for what felt like an eternity with my soul pieces fitting together like the puzzle it was.

When my head finally cleared I had the chance of analyzing where I had ended up.

It came as a surprise to find myself in my old room at Slytherin castle, my ancestral home where I had spent most of my adult life when I was not being a dark lord.

How did my magic know to bring me here? Was it because it was the only place I had ever truly felt secure? I would ponder those questions at a later time, for now I needed to rest some more and regain my full strength now that I was whole again.

I was startled awake by hissing sounds.

I opened my eyes a slit and lying beside me was my beautiful familiar Nagini, her pearly white scales gleaming in the morning light that managed to get through my curtains.

 **"Master, you are whole again. I can taste your soul but there is something strange, almost missing?"** she hissed, sounding confused.

 **"Someone helped to put me back together. I suspect who it could be but I don't have all the information. Anyway how did you find me?"**

She looked at me as if to say really? Who do you think I am?

 **"Okay, I get your point"**

 **"It's nice to have you back Tom"** she didn't have to explain what she meant, my memories had showed me a lot of the things I could have done better and the power I would now have been wielding.

 **"I know. Now get off you spoiled snake, I have research to do"**

She grumbled before gleefully chasing a rat I conjured up for her.

Snakes, such easy creatures to please I thought fondly which came as a surprise given how disconnected I had been with my emotions before.

My search for answers didn't take long given the extent of knowledge in the castles many libraries.

'So that's what Potter meant when he said my soul had found a reason to be whole again' I thought but that still left me with a question;

How did he know?

It didn't long for me to arrive at a conclusion and if I wasn't the dark lord, I could have hit myself on the head for not realizing it sooner.

Now all that was left was for me to make contact because I was quite assured that Potter, no Harry now given who he was to me was also aware of our bond given how he acted last we met but would he readily accept the man who killed his parents?

I had unsurprisingly already accepted our bond, I had always wanted someone who exclusively belonged to me and vice-verse and in Harry I could have that, a partner and friend who was not afraid of me.

It took a few months for me to regain my full strength and when I had deemed it enough time for recovery, I wrote Harry.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I'm sure by now you know who I am given the magical signature on the letter._

 _The reason I'm writing should also be of no surprise to you given the chamber incident which has roused my interest and as such I did the necessary thing and researched it and what I learned was most interesting._

 _What interests me more though is your knowledge._

 _Since when have you been aware of what I was to you? How did you come upon such a realization?_

 _There are many questions I would like answers to and so it is my hope that you will be willing to start a correspondence between us so that we can explore what this bond means to the both of us._

 _Yours_

 _Tom._

After writing the letter, I called one of the owls living in the owlery and sent the letter to Harry, hoping that he would respond and it looked like I needn't be worried because he replied the very same day, requesting that we meet in person given how vulnerable the owl system was and these things were better discussed face to face and I saw no reason to deny his request.

The meeting and the ones following that faithful one were as much of a learning experience as they were exhilarating and from then on our relationship grew and I grew to know and love him as a person but as much love as there was between us, something was missing and given who we were, it was quite easy to discover what it was.

It seemed fate had blessed us for what was probably the first time in our lives with another mate which was altogether unexpected but not surprising given the power both Harry and myself wielded, we needed balance and he would be it.

Harry coming into my study startled me and I couldn't help the smile that stretched over my lips.

At seventeen, he was as tall as me and more beautiful than any creature, both human and otherwise that I had ever encountered and however much jaded I was, I appreciated fate more than I had in my life.

"I didn't expect to see you today" I was baffled by his presence although not unhappy.

"I know. I think I can feel him more strongly than before, you know?"

He didn't have to explain, I felt it too.

"What are you planning?" I had to ask, he was both ours.

"I don't know yet. Anyway how goes the dark lord business?" he effortlessly changed the subject.

"Honestly, if I knew ruling magical Britain would be this tiring, I can assure you that I wouldn't have been as relentless as I was to be in control. All I do is sign paper work and make mundane decisions though the few rebels we have can be a good sport" I knew many people would have loved to be in my position but those poor bastards had no idea what I went through.

"So come with me?"

"I can't. My month is packed with my meetings with foreign ministers. Forgive me?" I hated disappointing my Harry, he was my mate and I would do anything for him but I was also a leader with countless of responsibilities and couldn't just up and go.

"I understand" he told me, softly cupping my cheek to show that he was not upset with me but I could feel the crushing pain he tried to hide.

"You are my bonded. I should be able to come with you to search for our missing one. What a great mate I make huh?" I chuckled in self depreciation.

The pain of hurting my mate could be too much sometimes, even dark lords feel.

He left soon after and I didn't hear much from him 'till his sister informed me where he was and we briefly spoke on that muggle contraption, a mobile I believe it's called which Luna had manipulated me into owning, damn that woman!

What I hadn't expected though was for him to call me so soon after our chat and with such incredible news, he had found him!

I could barely contain my excitement at the news and I wasted no time in joining him at Forks and now looking at my drowsy eyed mate, I asked myself, how could I have been so lucky? And with finding our third, the missing piece of our puzzle found, could I have been any luckier?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Twilight (Sadly) and this fic is not Bella friendly on any level, I bash her a little so if you are a Bella fan, be warned!**

 **EC POV**

I spent the rest of the week in 'limbo', just existing but not exactly moving with the world.

The arrival of Damian had caused a change in me, something incomprehensible and I was lost on how to deal with it and even with a century behind me, I was left in the dark and I did not like it.

After meeting him on that fateful day, my family was in distress, he was an unknown and none of us had ever met one like him before and to that left us at a disadvantage and even Carlisle, the person who knew most among us did not have the answers we were searching for.

We did of course explore the possibility that he may be one of those magicals we had encountered before but that got thrown out of the window when Alice argued that none of the ones we had met before ever had the ability to block her gift so we were left with more questions than answers and with no way of getting those answers 'till we had a chance to talk to Damian in person and that was easier said than done seeing how he had methodically avoided any contact with me and my family and somehow that left me feeling hurt for reasons I could not understand.

Our chance came though on Friday at lunch.

Carlisle had come up with the brilliant plan of inviting him over for welcome dinner after he had discovered that Damian lived quite near us and seeing as we were 'neighbors' so to speak, it was only polite to welcome him into lovely rainy Forks.

He had just come in to the cafeteria and was busy on his phone, hardly paying any mind to where he was going and Jasper, bless him suggested in his thoughts that I should catch him while he was distracted and perhaps then he would accept my offer without too much suspicion.

"Hey, it's Damian right?" I greeted, sitting opposite him on the table he had claimed as his ever since that first day.

"Hmm" he replied distractedly, typing furiously on his phone

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'm Edward Cullen and those over there are my siblings and girlfriend. We live just a quarter mile from you and my parents wanted to officially welcome you to Forks and my siblings and I would like the chance to perhaps become friends. What I'm trying to say is that would you be adverse to joining us for dinner tomorrow?" I knew I rambled a lot but he made me nervous, I got tongue tied and when I started speaking, the words just flew.

"Oh" he exclaimed in surprise, putting his phone down; "I would really like that but come to my house instead. I love to cook and have been looking for somebody to test my recipes on. I hope your family won't mind trying out a few of my creations."

"Of course we wouldn't mind. My mother is a food lover, I'm sure she will appreciate meeting a fellow 'foodie'. It's been a pleasure talking to you, have to get back to my table and Bella" I don't know if I was seeing things but I could have sworn that he twitched at hearing Bella's name.

"See you tomorrow then" with that farewell, he left the cafeteria and it took me a second to realize, he hadn't eaten anything at all. Weird

Saturday night came sooner than I expected and before I knew it, we were in our cars on route to Damian's.

I had never seen the house clearly before because every time I got close enough to observe it, I had this compulsion to leave and that's what I did which is why I was shocked when we reached the gate because beyond that was a sprawling beautiful two story cottage, looking like it belonged more in the English countryside than in rural Forks.

How this gem managed to stay hidden was a mystery to me.

We had barely parked our cars when the door was opened by a person I had never seen before. He looked to be about my 'human' age, the same height as Damian and hair color.

Frankly they looked a lot alike except for their eyes.

This guy had grey ones

"Hello, please come in" he opened the door wide before leaving and we followed him

His voice was so unnaturally cold, it left me feeling cold even though that was not possible.

"H… Damian is just cleaning up upstairs, he should be down soon."

As if called down by that statement, Damian appeared on the staircase leading upstairs. I didn't pay much attention to that though, my mind still stuck on the H that the guy had started to call Damian before realizing his mistake. Leaving me with the question, was Damian even his real name?

"I apologize I wasn't there to greet you. Had a little accident in the kitchen" he looking across to the other guy accusingly when he said that last bit;

"This is my friend Tom from back home. He's here to keep me from getting home sick"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" said Tom disinterestedly, his gaze fixed on Bella's hand that was clutching my arm before looking directly into my eyes, I couldn't read his mind.

A wide, breathtaking smile spread on his face after a while as if he had seen something in my eyes that he liked very much.

"My where are my manners?" exclaimed Tom so suddenly I felt my whole family startle;

"Please follow me to the dining room" he led us through the open floor kitchen to a cozy dining room.

All that while, Damian was in the kitchen bringing things over with Esme who had quickly joined him.

T

hey seemed to get on splendidly, talking in hushed tones about food and the like, things I was unfortunately not knowledgeable in.

When all the food was laid out on the table and we were all seated, Harry waived Bella to start eating;

"I hope it is to your taste" he told her, paying all of us no mind.

When she took the first bite, I could hear her heart beat pick up with excitement.

"Now I don't mean to ruin such a lovely meal" started Harry, looking directly at Carlisle; "But I'm sure you don't do this for all your neighbors and that brings the question, why me? Is it because I know what you are?"

Rosalie almost leaped over the table at him if it weren't for Carlisle's hand holding her own.

Damian didn't look one bit scared as if his life got threatened on a daily basis. Why did that leave me feeling angry and yet protective?

He seemed almost amused at her attempt on his life.

"I apologize for my daughter's rashness. You must understand that you have us at quite a disadvantage and that can cause some of us to be unsettled, forgive her" Carlisle ever the diplomatic apologized for Rosalie.

"It's all good and well. I understand her feelings and nobody was hurt. I must also apologize if I offended anyone but just coming out and saying it like that, it was insensitive of me. Ask your questions" he had a way of saying a lot and not saying much at all

"The only question on everyone's mind right now is, what are you? And how do you know about us?" cut in Rosalie before Carlisle could even open his mouth.

"Not very patient are you?" commented Tom, chuckling mockingly and looking directly at Rosalie, even though her glare was enough to burn through steel

"Now Tom, don't tease our guest. I'm sorry about him, he is not very well versed in friendly interactions but he is learning. Anyway to answer your question I'm whet you would call a mage. An advanced wizard if you will" he told us casually, as if he revealed this information about himself daily.

Just as Carlisle was about to speak, Tom beat him to it;

"Now as much fun as this has been, I need you to leave. You have your answers" he said abruptly, rising from his seat and going straight for the door, opening it and looking pointedly at us, especially Bella who was still eating.

His mood changes were enough to give someone whiplash with how fast they changed.

And why did he seem to have it out for Bella?

Just now he had been chuckling and now he was throwing us out for no apparent reason?

These people were beyond my understanding and yet I didn't want to leave them? Why?

I decided I would come back by myself to get the answers I was seeking.

Perhaps they would be more forthcoming with only one person? And as if hearing my thoughts clearly, I saw Tom smile widely at me before closing the door in my face.

Yes, I had to know more about them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or TWILIGHT**

 **HP POV**

As soon as the door closed, I found myself caged between Tom's decidedly strong arms with carnal hunger clear in his gaze.

"You never change, do you?" I fondly asked, catching his bottom lip with mine and escaping his arm easily.

"Of course not, can you imagine me being nice to somebody? The horror!" the amusement in his eyes made them light up so much.

"So what do you think about him?" I didn't need to elaborate who exactly I meant given the situation.

"Well he is certainly smoking that's for sure but oh how I wanted to rip that clingy human away from our mate's arm" he practically growled, his eyes having considerably darkened from the thought of our mate not being where he rightfully belonged.

"I know but patience" I gently cupped his cheek, silently offering comfort.

"That isn't exactly one of my virtues it is?" his mood bounced back while he leaned further into my palm, purring like a feline, a fact I would never mention to him.

"I guess not but I do understand you know? I don't like seeing him like that either and I do, every day at school and I have to control myself not to ripe her to pieces for even being in the same space as him but our time is coming, soon" I reassured him.

"Why do you have to make so much sense? Damn you" I had to laugh at how petty and childish he could be sometime.

"I'm just too smart!" I exclaimed, finally moving away from him and up the stairs before continuing;

"In the meantime though, would you mind satisfying the cravings of your present mate?" I phrased it as a question but we both knew there was no way he could ever deny me.

"When you ask like that, only a cruel man could deny you and even then, I'm sure you would find a way to pursued him to see things your way" his playful reply was an echo because when I looked at where he was supposed to be, he had already apparated to our room, waiting for me.

"You know, you could give a guy a little warning. If I didn't know you so well, I would have thought that you had ditched me" was my greeting when I saw him lying deliciously on my bed.

"It's a good thing then that you know better. Now join me"

"You get more demanding every day Tom, it's unbecoming!" I finally joined him, going straight for his lips.

"Are you complaining?" he nipped at my bottom lip, wrenching a pain-pleasure filled gasp from my lips.

"Perhaps I am but less talking. I'm sure your mouth could be used for better purposes that talking" and as if answering me which he probably was, he moved his lips from mine and then latched onto my neck, sucking and marking the skin there.

"Don't you think we are a little overdressed for the occasion?" I nipped at his ear before feeling my clothes disappear.

"How about that?" his tone was mocking but I didn't miss how breathy it was.

"Better" the skin to skin contact was marvelous but before I could marvel more on the sparks zapping in my blood, I felt the wards allowing entrance to Edward.

"Our little mate is coming to visit so soon?" since the wards were also connected to Tom, whatever happened, he instantly knew too.

"It seems so and at such an unreasonable time too. How cruel" I shifted under him, letting him know I wanted to get up.

"Must you?" he asked playful, nipping at my adam's apple.

"Yes, unless you want him to receive the platinum welcome" I gestured between us to show him what I meant.

"Now what would be wrong with that?" he got up, putting on robe that was lying in my bedside chair before continuing; "Come, let's welcome him"

I sat still for a few seconds, watching him make his way down.

He was just extraordinary!

When I finally made my way down the stairs, dressed, I stopped short and took in the scene before me, Tom sitting comfortably on his chair, the robe hanging precariously on his shoulders, grinning sadistically and Edward with his eyes popping from his head, looking anywhere but at Tom.

I had a feeling that if he were human, he would be having a nosebleed!

"Ah Edward, didn't expect you to visit so soon" I greeted, finally getting down from the stairs and joining Tom on his seat, sitting closer that I needed to.

"Indeed Edward" drawled out Tom, looping his arm tightly around my waist;

"To what do we owe this visit?" he continued, looking pointedly at him.

"I just have some questions I didn't get a chance to ask earlier" he stopped there when he saw Tom start nipping at my throat.

"And?" I questioned when he just continued to stare unblinkingly at us or more accurately, my throat where Tom's lips were.

"I uh eh" he stammered, apparently too distracted by Tom's actions and feeling mercifully, I carefully retracted myself from Tom's iron hold, looking pointedly at him when he tried to pull me back to his side.

Whoever said dark lords were scary probably hadn't seen Tom's expression at this moment, he was pouting!

I gestured for Edward to continue now that there was nothing more to distract him.

"There's something about the two of you that feels familiar to me, almost like coming home and I'm confused" and he did look confused at how two complete strangers could do that to him.

"You know why" was Tom's cryptic reply before I could answer him.

"No I don't or I wouldn't have come here"

"What is that girl to you?" Tom questioned him, totally disregarding his own question.

"She's my girlfriend" even though expecting the answer, Tom visibly tensed next to me, his hand instinctively reaching towards where his wand usually way.

I intercepted it and held on for dear life, feeling him relax at my touch.

"How quint and here I thought she was your singer. Keeping her close for the perfect moment are we?" when Tom was feeling 'hurt', he tended to give into his darker nature more often than normally.

"How dare you! I would never" Edward was looking angrily at Tom with hurt clearly leaking through.

"I apologize" I spoke for the first time in a while, hoping to diffuse the tension a little.

"You still didn't answer my question you know. Why would you date your singer if you have no intention of draining her?" Tom's total disregard for my apology to Edward was expected.

"It was a moment of weakness" answered Edward, looking quite bashful.

"You don't say!" exclaimed Tom, quite smug.

"What are you to me?" fired back Edward, his face filled with anticipation.

"We're your forever" I told him simply, it was an easy enough answer and yet so loaded.

"My forever?" he asked, wide disbelieving eyes fixed on us.

"Yes" Tom was never one to waste time and so he kept his answer a one word one.

"Now I know it's a lot to take in" I took over, seeing as Tom wasn't any help and Edward was just sitting there, frozen;

"And I'm sure your family is worried that we may have done something to you. I propose you take some time to find a way you are comfortable with moving forward"

"The girl has to go though" added in Tom, his face the perfect picture of disgust when he mentioned her.

Edward sat still for a couple of more minutes before silently taking his leave.

"You think we broke him?" joked Tom, thousands times more relaxed now that we were alone once more.

"Perhaps we did. Now I believe we were in the middle of something before this abrupt visit?" I taunted before pulling the same disappearing act he had just pulled on me.

"If I were a lesser man, I would have thought you had left" he echoed my words from earlier playful and looking into his crimson eyes without the glamour they were usually hidden under, I saw my whole future laid there, with only a slither missing, one we were going to claim and nothing was going to stand in our way!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Twilight**

 **TMR POV**

The rest of the weekend was relatively eventless, though I had to visit home for a little while to clear out a few things, torture some people into submission and release the tension that was climbing high with every minute, hour that our mate hadn't returned with the news that he was finally our for good and we could leave this dreadful town because sitting idly was not in my nature while he was off gallivanting with that 'girl'

"You should calm your kill intent before you burn down the whole town" was whispered softly in my ear.

"And that would be so bad?" I playfully asked, turning around and catching Harry's lips in a wispy kiss before he moved away.

"Not really but I'm sure you can wait 'till we have whisked our mate away before you level everything to the ground" how he managed to say that and still look so delectable and decadent spoke volumes to my sanity or lack thereof.

"For you, I will try to be patient Mon Amor"

"You're too kind" was his sarcastic remark before getting up and out of the bed; "Now I do have to go to school, want to join me?" His voice dropped a few pitches, turning husky in a blink of an eye

"In the bathroom or at that 'school' of yours" I practically spat the word 'school' but I had to ask what exactly I was about to agree with because I knew my mate, his manipulating ways rivaled my own and I was not about to join him in his crazy endeavor of going to muggle school just to be close to our mate, I would probably maim and possibly kill the girl before class even started and that just wouldn't do now would it?

Apparently I had taken a tad too long to decide because when I can about, Harry was getting dressed, having already finished showering and his next words left me shifting uncomfortably on the bed;

"By the way, I meant the shower" he smirked over his shoulder at me before adding; "Plus I would never bring you to a muggle school unless I want a massacre and that would bring too much attention, attention we don't exactly need right now"

"What a buzzkill" I muttered softly to myself.

"I heard that" was snarled before I found myself or more specifically my throat viciously attacked by relentless lips; "See you when I see you" he disappeared so quickly, leaving me still frozen.

It took me a few seconds to figure out that distracting me from my murderous thoughts had been his intention to begin with but leaving me with thoughts of debauchery was just cruel of him but also one of the many reasons I was proud to call him mine, he was the balance I needed and I was his, that's why we worked so well together, our mutual understanding and need for each other outweighed everything, now if only our pesky little mate would return to us, we could go home and be whole.

Time couldn't have been slower without Harry there to keep me company, leaving me bored and according to the general census, a bored dark lord was a thing to be avoided at all costs and they were right because right now with no Harry to anchor me, I was bustling with restrained magic, needing, no wanting to be free but knowing that releasing it would leave a trail of bodies in this small and sleepy town.

'Perhaps that's exactly what I should do' I thought, leaving the house for what was probably the first time since moving here.

'I'm sure the locals would be thrilled to meet a new face' rung smugly through my mind and if those kind of thoughts were completely wrong, who was there to refute them?

I didn't bother with taking one of Harry muggle killing machines or 'cars' as they were commonly referred by because after all, what kind of hunter would I be if I was riding around in a car instead of doing the hard work myself and find my own prey?

I walked around for some time, enjoying the lush forest that surrounded our residence before finally setting a destination in mind which was far from where I wanted but it would have to do.

I chose Seattle, the city closest to Forks because as much as I thought a massacred town would look beautiful, our purpose wasn't fulfilled yet and until then and only then, I would bath in copper.

I returned from Seattle with my homicidal hunger satisfied only to notice that it was almost time for Harry to get off from school and because he was a little late in the morning, he had to apparate instead of taking his 'death trap' and I being the good mate that I was decided to go and pick him up, no matter how much I despised being in such a confined space;

" _You just want to see Edward"_ my annoying inner voice added its two cents.

" _Keep your thoughts to yourself you halfwit"_

" _You do know that you just insulted yourself, right?"_

" _Shut up"_ oh how I despised it when my inner voice made sense or pointed out things I didn't want to acknowledge _yet_.

I quickly hopped into the car closest to the garage door, admiring the leather interior before finally driving off towards Fork high at the high speed. What? I liked the thrill!

Quickly jumping from the car when I finally reached Forks high, I perched on the hood of the car, patiently waiting for the tell-tell bell announcing the end of the day and as if fate was favoring me, it rang just as I finished the thought and swarms of teens came out of the doors like migrating bees and just as loud.

"Hi" murmured Harry, having apparently snuck up on me while I was too busy people watching;

"You do realize that you stink of blood, right?" he added, amusement dancing clearly in his eyes.

"Do I now? I hadn't noticed" and I really hadn't given how busy I was using my hands to tear flesh from bone to notice the overwhelming amount of blood splattered on me, I mean I did cast the spell to clean my clothes but then again, blood has proven to cling to me like a glove.

"Oh, what will I do with you my forgetful mate?" he chided softly, cutting off any reply I might have given with his tongue down my throat.

"Not that I don't appreciate this but we seem to have an audience" I finally broke the kiss _(read: make out session)_ and stared directly at our most 'prominent' peeping Tom ('Hahaha Tom', Edward.

The lust rolling off him was a sight to see. He practically looked ready to jump our bones right here in front of his peers and siblings.

"I see" he casually looked around before following my gaze and growling, surprising me seeing that I had assumed that he would be as pleased as I was but then I followed his gaze only to restrain my own anger at seeing who exactly he was staring at, Isabella, who had latched herself like a parasite to Edwards side.

"We should get…" before all the words were out of my lips, I found myself without the car keys which were 'happily' residing in Harry's hands, a cheeky grin spread over his face.

"Yes, we should" he winked before getting in the driver's seat and waiting impatiently for me to join him.

"I despise these muggle contraptions" I stated, not grumbled like some inbreed buffoon because that would be undignified before following Harry's actions and taking my seat.

"I know you do, why do you think I have so many of them?" I had to restrain myself from reaching over and throttling him, instead choosing to contemplate how exactly we were going to make Edward see things our way and join us so we could leave this dead beat town behind.

Harry's voice broke through my contemplative thoughts;

"We're here so snap out of it, you're giving me a headache" he stated, kissing my noise before gliding to the door, his hips swaying tantalizingly making me snap out of my contemplative state faster than you can say _Voldemort_ and if none of us got out of bed that entire afternoon, it was nobody's business and if it wasn't for the knock late into the afternoon, things would have stayed that way but as I have stated countless of times, fate seems to have it out for me so it wasn't exactly unexpected that she would rain on my parade.

I just hopped whoever they were, they know some pretty strong healing spells because when I was done with them, well…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or Twilight**

 **EC POV**

Given how distracted I was with the titillating scent of blood and arousal coming from my mates, I was understandably confused when I heard the grown coming from Damian who was gazing at me with bloody murder written on his face and it took me a second to realize why, Bella was holding my hand and from what I could see and the way they were holding each other so possessively, they did not appreciate her touching me.

Tom's gaze snapped towards me as well when he heard the growl and if I thought Damian's gaze was scary, his was positively horrifying and the way his hand was twitching at odd intervals was not very reassuring and I had to stop myself from stepping in front of Bella to protect her in an attempt to not raise his ire more than I had already done.

After that terrifying staring contest, they simultaneously turned away from me as if I no longer held much interest for them and that hurt more than I expected it to, being dismissed as unimportant by your mate is not something one should ever have to experience, ever.

"We should…." Those words from Damian broke through my pity party enough for me to pay attention to what happen next and that hurt more than their easy dismissal of me, the way he didn't need to finish his sentence for Tom to know exactly what he meant and the playfulness they displayed towards each other was just too much and I had to tear my eyes away from that scene before I did something really stupid like asking them to claim me right here right now.

Their car left as abruptly as it had come and I was left standing there with an armful of a girl I felt nothing for other than the urge to drain her dry.

"Well that was unnecessary" she quipped after a few minutes of silence, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm" I questioned distractedly, only noticing that my sibling's vehicles were gone and most of the parking lot was empty.

"What Damian and Tom did?" her tone suggested that I should have been able to discern that already when she first spoke.

I chose to ignore the jab and everything else although irritation reared its ugly head at hearing her speak of my mates at all.

"Listen Bella, I think we should perhaps stop seeing each other" I stepped back a little, the words flowing out of my mouth before I could word them more delicately.

"What?" her eyes held confusing at the sudden change of direction, as if she couldn't comprehend what I had just said.

"I said I think it would be best if we broke up" I repeated more slowly for her human ears.

"Best, best for whom exactly?" she requested before adding;

"Certainly not me as an afterthought" looking thunderous.

"For me and my family, you knew we had to leave soon anyway so this was inevitable, I'm just speeding up the process a bit"

"Speeding it up a bit? Are you serious? I thought you were going to turn me to be one of you! After everything, this is all you have to say?" she was practically panting and shaking with rage but I wasn't going to go back on my word, I needed to explore this thing with my mates and I would not let the illusions I had held unto for so long stand in the way of what the future could be.

"I'm sorry for giving you false hope Bella, I'm sure with time you will realize that I'm doing this for your sake as much as mine, have a good life" I knew this was farewell, I couldn't come back and have to deal with the rumors and her heartbrokenness 'till graduation day, it was better that I leave now before any more damage could be done.

After that, I jumped into my car and sped away, heading straight for Seattle to think some things through before I was faced with my family asking questions about my reasons for breaking up with Bella given the fact that I was not ready to disclose the fact that Damian and Tom were my mates.

I stayed in Seattle for a few hours before heading back to Forks, ready to face my family and the interrogation that was to follow, especially from Alice who was very fond of Bella and what she represented, that I would no longer be alone but I had someone now or two someone's in this case who would always be there for me, at least I hoped they would be.

These thoughts brought out conflicting feelings in me, leaving me with no choice but to go to the source which is how I found myself knocking on Damian's door after I veered off the path to my house.

Of all the sights I expected to greet me, I didn't expect a half-naked Tom to wrench the door open with such a hostile expression that I took a cautious step back and raised my hands in surrender.

"Oh, it's just you" he didn't look particularly pleased by my presence, his smile almost clinical in its fakeness;

"Don't just stand there, come in" I was beginning to regret coming here at all instead of heading home where I wouldn't be treated so hostile, like I was the enemy.

I followed him to the living room to another surprising sight, Damian lounging in his sweat pants without a top on, looking as relaxed as one could be.

"Ah Edward, what a pleasant surprise, please have a seat" his voice was a tad warmer than the cold one that greeted me, causing me to instantly relax and sit.

"Thanks" with that, we sat in deafening silence, both Tom and Damian looking expectantly at me, making me realize that it fell on me to start the conversation.

"I broke up with Bella" I blurted for lack anything else to say.

"And you couldn't wait 'till tomorrow to tell us this riveting news?" Tom asked snidely, not looking one bit pleased with my statement which in itself was a little surprising.

"I uh…" I hadn't really prepared what exactly I wanted to say to them but then again I was expecting a little more from them when I told them the news of my breakup with Bella.

"We're just surprised you see. We had other plans for tonight" Damian cut in, carelessly gesturing his hands as if to emphasize their state of undress, leaving no doubt what exactly those plans were.

"….." I was speechless and if I were human, a blush would have been coloring my face.

"Oh, is our mate innocent in the ways of pleasure? We can teach you" Tom's tone was mocking and I had enough of them not taking me seriously.

"I broke up with Bella because I wanted to give us a shot, what with you being my mates and all but I can leave if that's what you want" I told them in a clipped tone, about ready to bolt and go home where another interrogation surely waited me.

"NO" they shouted simultaneously, looking panicked that I would even consider that.

"We're sorry. We just didn't expect for you to leave your human with how attached you seemed to her" surprisingly, that came from Tom.

"She's my singer" my answer might have sounded a tiny bit defensive but I wasn't going to apologize for my need to be close to her.

"We understand" Tom finally said after some moments of silence and they looked like they did, making me relax back in my chair.

"I guess what's remaining is for us to get to know each other better and I would rather we started right now, there is more than a century to cover after all" piped in Damian, snaking a hand to lightly pet Tom's hair and I couldn't stop the pang of want that went through me.

"How do you know when I was turned?" my thoughts finally caught up after staring at them for an uncomfortably long time.

"We have our ways" and with such a mysterious smile on Damian's face when he answered, it was no wonder I was hooked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or TWILIGHT**

 **HP POV**

I knew we were being unnecessarily hard on our little mate but for people such ourselves who grew up with literally nothing to our names, we were understandably possessive of things that we considered ours and even though we would never admit it out loud, it hurt us seeing our mate being all cozy with that 'Bella' which was why I was feeling so smug looking at him, Edward, sitting on the kitchen island while I drank some coffee.

It had of course taken some time for us all to assimilate to each other with Tom always looking at Edward with mistrust the first few weeks as if he was planning on betraying us and walking away, going back to 'her'.

It had also not been easy for him to understand and accept us as we were given our rather darker nature and we were trying to get him to accept his nature as a predator, that instead of munching on furry creatures, he should take his rightful place on the food chain and start to once more feed on human blood.

His family was not as accepting about everything which played in our favor more than we expected with Edward moving in with us, in a separate room of course but it was more progress than any of us expected making wooing him that much easier and when the time came, separating him from Forks to come back with us that much easier too.

It took him some time to stop calling me Damian even though the name Harry was pretty easy to remember, his excuse being that he had been calling me Damian a lot in his mind but Tom and I weren't fooled, we knew it would take some time for him to fully accept what we had done and what we were going to continue doing.

"Stuck in your head again? Doesn't seem like the most ideal trait in an assassin" I liked the fact that Edward was comfortable enough to tease me.

"I can still duck if someone were to throw..." I didn't get to finish my sentence when I had to do exactly that, duck when a dagger came my way;

"A knife" I finished looking at Tom who casually walked over and left a lingering kiss on my neck, looking straight at Edward with a heavy gaze.

"That was uh... Very impressive" he had to clear his throat, his eyes flittering around the kitchen, trying to look anywhere but where Tom was plastered to my side.

"Stop it Tom, you're making Ed uncomfortable" I contradicted myself by pulling Tom closer instead of pushing him away, smiling innocently at Edward.

"I don't mind" but he still wouldn't meet my eyes, oh well…

"I'm going away for a couple days" Tom already knew so I was saying it more for Edward's sake, he wasn't used to my unpredictable schedule yet and I had never left them alone for more than a few hours so this would be different.

"When are you leaving?" he tried and failed to sound nonchalant.

"In a few minutes"

I left soon after with a mild sense of foreboding.

The thing was, Edward and I had progressed quite well with our relationship and he was more comfortable in my presence than in Tom's which meant that he avoided spending elongated moment of time alone in Tom's presence which was putting a little strain on things given that he was both our mate and I would never take things further with Edward unless in Tom's presence, at least for the first few times.

"You know getting distracted while about to kill someone is just disrespectful?"

"Is it? Well then I have a few dead people I have to apologize to then Dray" Draco Malfoy had grown into his own, far from the bratty kid he used to be in the past. Now he was one of my most sought after assassin with a sadistic streak to match my own.

"Still worrying that my lo… Tom is going to do unsightly things to your innocent mate?" his smirk was playful but smug, so Malfoy like.

"I'm hoping that the time alone will provide them with much needed time to get to know each other better, for Tom to open up more to Edward so we can finally consummate our relationship"

"Consummate? Are you sure you are indeed from this time period?"

"Shut up" I was always glad when one of my subordinate felt comfortable enough to tease me, though one could hardly call Dray a subordinate, he was more like the irritating brother I never wanted but got anyway because I am fate's bitch.

"So what's the plan? Because this job will hardly take a minute and yet you have decided to take a couple days leave from home"

I liked how perceptive Dray was, unlike those sheep at Forks high.

"Well Dray, you are here to provide that plan. You will provide me with the entertainment. I'm sure you can think of something"

The gleeful expression that came over his face did not bode well for me but well… what could go wrong?

Apparently a lot could go wrong when you trusted a Malfoy because just after finishing the job, Dray was there to take me on a tour around the world and what a journey it was.

We drank, partied and drank again, having the absolute time of our lives and I admit my mates were the furthest thing in my mind.

I just enjoyed being me, free of everything and no matter what many would say about the Malfoy clan, they knew how to throw parties and Dray was attentive, making sure I was never bored and if the place became too complacent, we were already on to the next location and before I knew it, a week had passed and I knew I would be going home to angry mates.

"I should never have given you free reign over my days. Look how much trouble I am in"

"Sorry" he looked the furthest thing from apologetic but I could hardly blame him, what he did was for my benefit. He knew I would have been worrying and probably abandoned my holiday to go back home to my mates.

"Yeah yeah… I'll set Tom on you after he forgives me" I apparated, amusement cursing through my veins at the horrified look on Dray's face.

That amusement was short lived.

As soon as I landed in the kitchen, two set of eyes were glaring daggers at me.

"Well well well, look who finally graced us with his presence" Tom's tone clearly conveyed his anger and how unimpressed he was with my behavior, his eyes spitting balls of fire.

What surprised me though wasn't the anger but who exactly was helping Tom quell that anger.

"Hey, it's fine. It gave us a chance to know and appreciate each other better, didn't it?" he briefly touched Tom's arm before launching himself into my arms, shocking me a little.

"I missed you" he murmured after a few minutes of total silence.

"Not too much I hope" I was glad at the warm welcome from Ed but Tom still looked ready to burst.

I untangled myself from Ed's embrace, going straight for Tom.

"I'm sorry for coming back later than promised. I know you were worried" and he was worried, we had almost always been together since becoming mates and this was one of the longest times we had been apart without some form of communication to assure the other that we were safe.

"I was" he pulled me into an embrace, finally relaxing.

"How was your week?" I grinning a little wolfishly, eyeballing them.

"Quite productive actually" he pulled Edward to his side, setting his arm possessively over his waist.

"Is that so? Well then, don't let me interrupt" I called over my shoulder, going straight for the bathroom to clean up, not even trying to hide the huge grin on my face upon noticing Edwards things all over our bedroom and bathroom.

Seemed my plan worked after all, even at the steep price of giving Tom something to lord over me for eons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own HP or TWILIGHT**

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you minions for coming with me on the journey that was this story and for all the encouraging reviews you wrote, they meant a lot. 'Til next time, Ciao!**

 **TMR POV**

Happiness, an emotion many would assure you I was unable to comprehend, let alone feel but that was all that was coursing through my being as I watched my mates cuddling on the couch, looking over the say in one of our many properties in Japan.

The road to here was of course not an easy one, with many things needing to be attended and as the self-appointed leader of the British wizarding world, it was my duty to make sure that things were running smoothly from the schooling system to the Ministry of Magic which took an immense amount of time to reach a level I was satisfied with and Harry had his own things to do, a business to run and employees ( _read: Minions)_ to command because even assassins need some form of structure and leader and Harry was that to them and with his guild expanding vastly that out of ten assassinations in the worlds, his guild performing nine of them made him a very busy man.

Edward was another case all together. He had lived a hundred years being taught that drinking human blood was wrong and immoral and that kind of thinking was harder to break than what Harry and I expected but we were patient people when it came to our mate and over time, after he had willingly broken ties with his 'family' and moved with us to Amsterdam, we taught him what exactly it meant to be on top on the food chain and to hunt as the predator he was and I must say, it was arousing watching him feed and drain the life out of the first humans that encountered him those first days when he finally embraced his predator.

But despite what felt like all the cosmic forces conspiring to keep us apart, our schedules did let up and from then on, we did our outmost to assure Edward of his importance to us and to finally, finally complete the soul bond which was a pleasurable experience indeed.

"Are you just going to stare blankly at us all day?" Ah Harry, always ready with a sarcastic quip.

"Do you object?"

"Not at all" Edward scooted a little, making more room on the couch for me to squeeze in with them.

I walked over with a faux exasperated expression but my eyes betrayed my amusement and happiness.

I finally settled with Edward practically sitting on my lap and Harry's head on my shoulder with my hand buried in his soft dark locks feeling content and with the knowledge that no matter what was to come, I would always have my mates by my sides, for eternity.


End file.
